Jonathan the Surfer
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: Jonathan remembers his days as a surfer in his beach town. That is before he moved to the house we all know and love. where he eventually meets his little demon Sock.


**Jonathan the Surfer**

* * *

Hearing the waves crashing and the seagulls flying overhead the smell of the ocean hung around his hometown. Twelve—almost thirteen—year old Jonathan Combs loved the beach. The sunny days spent in the waves as he surfed, to the boardwalks he rolled in his skateboard, Jonathan had nothing to complain about where he lived.

Walking towards the beach in his swimming trunks he had the beginning of a define chest. Puberty was finally helping him look less like a kid and more like the older guys surfing. Not that Jonathan really cared about that stuff. He was here to surf and to spend another summer skateboarding and playing in the arcades on the pier.

"Hey there Johnny," a guy called out to him. Jonathan smiled and waved. "You going out to surf?"

"You know it," he grinned watching the waves. "You gonna go too? The waves are kicking it today. It would be a shame not to."

"Would love to go but I have a part-time job my dad making me work. How's your old man? Is he going easier on you than mine?" the brown haired guy grinned making his white teeth whiter from his tan skin. He also wore a white stone necklace much like Jonathan's except his had a shark's tooth.

"Yeah guess so. But I don't know how long it'll last. I think I still have two or three more years before he starts." Johnny replied his grin causing any girl within the vicinity to instantly melt.

"Well I guess that's the perk of being underage. By fifteen your old man will try to get you a job somewhere, anywhere." The guy, Aaron, sighed. "Well surf a few waves for me will ya?"

"Will do man. Catch you later." Jonathan waved running to the ocean and began surfing.

* * *

Walking back after an afternoon of surfing Jonathan waved and smiled at the many people he's known all his life. His sun-kissed skin shone from the ocean's water still on him and his blond hair was ruffled by the wind and Jonathan's fingers running through them to help it dry faster.

It wasn't to say Jonathan was very popular, because he wasn't, but he was very friendly to everyone and had a mega-watt smile that seemed to charm the girls around town.

But what Jonathan didn't expect was that this summer was going to be cut short. And as he walked towards his house he saw his mom in the kitchen discussing with his dad.

"—But you can't just spring this on us. You didn't even consult me about this Robert." She hissed her body tense.

"But Barbara, it was a opportunity I couldn't pass up." His dad argued back. "If I didn't say yes on the spot they were going to give the job to someone else."

"Did you think about what it would mean for the rest of us?" Barbara answered back annoyed. "What it would mean for the rest of this family. Because we are a family. As much as you don't seem to realize. Decisions like this need to be consulted. Jesus!"

"It would be good for us. I'll have a higher pay and we could afford more luxuries." Mr. Combs tried to pursue his wife.

"But moving two thousands miles didn't cross your mind as something you should discuss with me? Us?" Mrs. Combs replied back.

Jonathan stood frozen by the door paralyzed by the news. Two thousand miles away from here? Moving? No, that couldn't be. His dad wouldn't be as cruel as to move us across the country.

"I told you—."

"—And what about Johnny? How are we suppose to tell him that instead of going to middle school with all of his friends he has to go to a new one? You can't just ask me to quit my job at the drop of a hat Robert!" she hissed her chest rising as she took quick angry breaths.

He must've made a noise because the conversation ended and he walked in leaving his surfboard leaning against the wall.

"Honey," Mrs. Combs smiled, "I didn't hear you come in. How were the waves? Good surfing?"

He stared at both seeing them dissembled that they were arguing moments ago. "They were good Mom. Any news around here?"

He gave them the bait to tell him of this unjust moving. But his dad excused himself and left and his mom just shook her head and asked what he wanted for dinner. Gritting his teeth on calling out her lie he said he wasn't hungry and went to his room.

The uncertainly stayed for another two weeks before they had a family meeting saying that in a month they would be moving and had to pack. Jonathan didn't react much to the news since he already knew. And it wasn't like his father would listen to him. The move was already going to happen. He could tell his mom didn't like this move as much as himself and just kept quiet about it.

The last month Jonathan spent all his time away from home. He surfed until he was tired or the waves died down, skateboarded on the boardwalk and played in the arcade until curfew.

The move was long and tedious and when they arrive to their new home in the suburbs Jonathan looked bored and disillusion. The brown orangy house was nothing to the old house they left behind. Plus there wasn't an ocean anywhere nearby to surf. The closest was a lake that was a three hour drive away.

* * *

Glancing at the small postcard of a beach Jonathan strummed his guitar as he had his annoying demon floating nearby.

"That was good Jonathan." Sock grinned which would normally not bother Jonathan but remembering how different his life would've been if he stayed in his hometown he just started strumming another song not answering to Sock's compliment.

In the two other songs Jonathan played Sock started twirling and dancing in the air. Unbeknownst to Sock, he cheered the blond teen up from his dark mood of his moving here.

_I guess moving from my beach town wasn't a complete waste_, Jonathan thought watching Sock dance some more.


End file.
